The Romance behind the Red Lies
by Kasumi102193
Summary: My first story got deleted so i had to upload it and i didn't remember the title
1. The Tradegy

_Chapter 1 – The Tragedy _

_Early Years… _

The man of the village rose with the sun and his son "Good morning, my dear villagers. I have a brief announcement." The people stared as he smiled at his son "Ryu, my dear son. Go play with the others." Ryu nodded "Alright father." He smiled and watched his son run into the forest with Hayate, Jannlee, Leifang, Helena, Ayane, Elliot, and Zack. A woman stood "Jo, what's going on?"

Jo looked at his villagers "Raido has finally come out of hiding, kidnapping Ayame and Shido's second born daughter that was in hiding. Hayate and Ayane are not to know until me and my friends find her." Ayame and Shido walk up to Jo "Jo, please let us handle it." Ayame was in tears from the second her daughter was ripped from her frail arms. Shido looked at Jo helplessly "Jo, please. You got your only son left. I want you to keep him from harm. I will save my daughter myself."

Little did the adults know, the children were listening, Ayane cried once she found out why her sister was in hiding "Hayate, what are we going to do?" Hayate looked at the rest of the gang "I don't know Ayane. This is beyond us. We're only kids almost teen." Jannlee looked at Hayate with disgust "So, you're just going to let this man take and possibly kill your sister?" Hayate looks at him "If that is what needs to happen then yes."

Ryu looked at Hayate and slapped him "Grow some balls, Hayate and stop giving up! Your sister is in mortal danger! I saw it happen!" Ayane looks "Then why didn't you do anything!" Ryu glared "I tried, Ayane. That man was 3 feet bigger than I" Zack put his hand on Ryu's shoulder "Explain to us what you saw. Then we'll think of a plan dude." Ryu sat down "Alright."

(Ryu's Flashback)

It was raining last night, Ryu ran to see Shido and tell him father needed him. He stopped because of yelling. Ayame's scream pierced through the darkest hour. Shido's voice broke the silence "Raido, leave! Ayame take Kasumi and run for it! NOW!" Ayame's shoes clapped against the wooden floor to Kasumi's bedroom. Ryu heard her voice "Mommy, what's wrong?" Ayame's crying voice echoed "I'm taking you away baby." She picked her up and ran out the door tripping into Ryu.

Ayame looked "Ryu, sweeties are you alright?" He looked with a faint smile "Yeah." Ayame quickly turned "Kasumi!" She snatched her up "Baby, are you okay?" Kasumi nodded "yes mommy." Ryu smile faded as Raido ripped Kasumi from Ayame's beloved arms. Kasumi screamed with a frail voice "MOMMY! Help mommy!" Ryu shoved the crazy man down "Let her go, you freak!" Raido laughed "Thanks for a fun time Ayame. You won't ever see your baby again" He kicked Ryu in the stomach and ran off towards the mountain.

(End of Flashback)

Ayane was crying hard and Hayate still had no emotions. Zack nodded "I have an idea." Ryu looked at him with awe "Really!" Zack puffed his lips out "We wait 9 years." Ryu fell over "That's all!" Zack smiled "Yeah, We'll be trained and a master by then. So then you can save your girlfriend." Ryu blushed "She's not my girlfriend dude." Zack laughed "OH sure. The way you looked at her was all fake and not love, huh?" Ryu bashed his fist onto Zack's head "Shut up." Hayate glared at Ryu in displeasure but kept it hidden. Ryu shook his head "So, we wait and train our butts off!" _'Until then Kasumi…Please be safe and don't die on me'  
_


	2. The Tournament

Chapter 2- The Tournament

13 years later

"It's been 13 years, hasn't Ryu?" Zack walks up to him as he stood by the blooming Apple Blossom Tree's. Ryu looks "Yeah, I think we're ready to save her." Zack smiles "Yeah. We've been training so hard with Shiden and Joe. Can you still remember Ayame's daughter's name?" Ryu looked at him stupidly "Yeah." Zack grins "Then what's her name?" Ryu looked down for a minute "Uh… "Zack begins to laugh "its Kasumi dude." Ryu punches him "I knew that!" Zack looks up "Sure you did." Ryu looks up and closes his eyes. Zack looked at him and walked away to leave him alone for a while before they leave to the tournament.

"I still remember her mother's scream and Kasumi's sweet voice." He opened his eyes to a Cherry blossom tree swaying in the wind "Kasumi's Tree has bloomed so well." "Excuse me Hayabusa?" Ryu turned and saw Ayame walking towards him. "Yes, Ma'am?" Ayame smiled softly "Good luck on your mission. Shiden and I are really glad that you organized this." Ryu nodded "Your welcome. It's the least I could do after I let him take her." Ayame shook her head "It's not your fault Ryu. Just be safe and careful." Hayate yells from the jet "Hayabusa! Let's go!" Ryu bowed at Ayame and ran to the jet and jumped in. "Let's go, guys." The doors shut and the jet took off into the air.

The whole way to the Island, Ryu didn't talk. He was too focused on the mission and nothing else. Nobody knew what he was thinking about but they were guessing that he was thinking about what she would look like and if he needed to expect a fight from her. Whatever it was that he was thinking about it was important and nobody said anything to him. Ayane sat next to him and smiled "We're there, Hayabusa" He looked at her and nodded. "Alright, thank you." The plane landed and they all piled off the plane and met with Raido, Donovan, and Helena. Ryu stood next to Zack, Hayate, and Ayane.

Raido smiled "Welcome to DOA Island. I expect all of you are in tip top shape for the first day of fighting?" They all nodded. Raido suddenly whistled and they looked around in a fighting ready pose but to their surprise a girl with bright auburn hair and in a red and black ninja outfit lands in front of them. Raido laughs "This is my daughter. Lady Kasumi." Ryu quickly stands straight up and looks. Kasumi smiles "Hello fighters. Please go easy on this is my first tournament because it will be my birthday soon." Raido looks at the fighters and notices Hayate and Ayane then looks to the right and Ryu's eyes are locked on Kasumi. "Well Kasumi, show them to their quarters." Kasumi nods "Yes, Father." She walked away leading the boys to their rooms first. "Zack and Elliot your room is on the left. Hayate and Ryu your room is on the left. Bass and Jannlee your room is straight ahead. Ayane, Hitomi, Leifang, and Christie are rooms are down the hall and to the right." She bowed and walked down another hall away.

Ryu and Hayate followed quickly behind her and pinned her against the wall. Kasumi screamed "FATHER!" Ryu pressed his hand over her mouth "Kasumi, hush! Its Hayate and Ryu." She stopped wailing and looked at them "What are you two doing?" Hayate smiles "Taking you back home." She scoffed "This is my home!" Hayate yells in her face "No it's not! Raido kidnapped you 13 years ago from the Shonbi Clan! He ripped you out of your mother's arms!" Kasumi yells back "Stop lying! I have no mother! She died long ago!" Hayate slaps her across the face. Kasumi shoved Ryu off her and runs down the hallway crying. Ryu looks at Hayate with a mad expression "What the hell was that?" Hayate scoffs and walks into their room followed by Ryu and slams the door.

The fighters woke up the next morning and turned their bracelets on. Ryu pushed pass Hayate and runs out the door. "I need to find Kasumi." He runs outside and falls into Kasumi. "Oh, Good morning Kasumi" He smiles nervously. She looks away from him "Can you please get off me?" He blushes and gets off her then helps her up "Look at me Kasumi. Please?" Kasumi looks at him "What?" Ryu takes her hand "Kasumi, I'm sorry about yesterday. Can we start over?" She smiles at him "Yes, we can." All of a sudden Ryu jumps and he looks at his bracelet "Oh no." Kasumi looks at it "Leon is your first fight." Ryu shakes his head "No its not." Kasumi laughs "Yes it is, dummy." Ryu laughs nervously "Sure…" Leon comes up behind Ryu and swings his arms. Ryu ducks while grabbing Kasumi and runs like a nut case on drugs. Kasumi, who is slung over on his shoulder speaks "Uhm, Ryu… You're supposed to be fighting him?"

He continues to run quickly and stops by a tree filled with Cherry Blossoms. "Hide in that tree please." Kasumi sighs "Alright" she jumped into the tree as Leon punched Ryu in the face. Kasumi gasped. Ryu grabs his arm, twists it and throws Leon into another tree. "Ha-Ha! Ninja one point, Military mutt zero points!" Ryu dances in a circle until he heard Leon groan "Oh shit." Ryu turns with a bamboo stick and slaps it across Leon's head. Kasumi falls into Ryu's arms and yells "You won!" Ryu looked "I did?" Kasumi looked at him and he smiled "I DID!" Raido yells "Kasumi!" Kasumi jumps out of Ryu's arms and runs " I have to go."

2 months pass...

Raido and Donovan stand on a platform smiling down at the final fighters "It's almost time to kill Kasumi." Raido smiles "Yes. Right in front of her brother and my daughter Ayane." He turned and walked away. "Kasumi, you will be fighting Ayane and Helena at the same time." She looked up at him "Yes father..." She walked down and stood in front of Ayane and Helena "We fight don't we?" Helena nods "We have to." Ayane glared at Kasumi and kicked her into the wall and slams her fists into Kasumi's stomach. Helena yells "Ayane! Stop! You're going to kill her! We have to bring her back alive!"

Ayane wasn't listening, she just kept beating Kasumi. Helena was still yelling at her and begging her to stop but it was no use. Kasumi back hit into rock and her body slammed against the water. Helena tried to grab Ayane but she was smacked away and fell onto the floor. "Ayane please, Stop!" Ayane raised her leg and slammed it down on Kasumi's head several times until she saw blood on her heel. Helena yelled for Hayate and Ryu. They didn't show up. Helena cried and slapped Ayane "What the fuck is your problem! Is it because Ryu and Kasumi love each other! IS IT!" Ayane fell to her knees and sobbed "What have I done...? Did... Did I kill her Helena?"

Helena kneeled down to her "I hope not, Ayane. What happened to you?" Ayane looked at her "I blanked out. A voice was in my head telling me to kill her." Hayate walks up "Ayane, what did you do?" Ayane turns "It wasn't my fault Hayate!" Helena stood up "She was being possessed by someone, Hayate." Ryu jumps by Kasumi and picks her up "Let's leave while we have a chance." Hayate nods. Helena and they run to a jet. Helena yelled "Zack open the door! Hurry!" Zack opened the door and helped Helena, Ayane and Hayate in. "Hurry Ryu!" Ryu jumps in as Zack takes off to the village.

Helena cheers "We did it! We saved Kasumi!" Ryu just stared at Kasumi's emotionless face which was pale as snow and cold as ice. He wiped the blood off her lips which are supposed to be a rose color but are now pale as a fish's belly. Helena watched his face change and started getting worried that they didn't win and Raido did. Hayate looked "Hayabusa is she ok?" He didn't even look up at him and put his ear to Kasumi's heart and heard a soft slow beat "Yeah, I heard a heartbeat. We just need to hurry." Zack laughed and put the jet in full gear and everyone flew back against the wall. Helena laughed "Go Zack!"

Moments later, they landed in the village with the villagers waiting for their arrival. Zack got off first and helped Ayane, Helena, and Helena off the jet and stood aside to see Ayame and Shiden. Ayame walked up "Did you find Kasumi?" Zack waited for Ryu to jump out. Ryu slid out of the jet with Kasumi in his arms and walked pasted Shiden and Ayame. Ayame cried out "Hayabusa is my daughter ok?" He stopped and looked at her "Kasumi is fine. She just needs rest, Lady Ayame." Ayame nodded "Take care of her, Hayabusa-sama" He returned to his house and laid Kasumi in his bed and sat down next to the bed. "Kasumi, I promise to protect you from now on. No one will hurt you. You won't be alone anymore." He kissed her forehead and laid his head on the bed to wait for her to awake.

Days flew by and Ryu still stayed by the sleeping Kasumi. Hayate walked into his house "Come on, Hayabusa. She'll wake up, it'll just take time. You need to sleep and eat." Ryu stood up "I swore I wouldn't leave her side and I stand to what I promise." Hayate clenched his fists tightly "GET OVER IT HAYABUSA! YOU AND KASUMI DON'T BELONG TOGETHER!" with those words Hayate left the house in a rush. Ryu fell to his knees "I've been so weak and I didn't realize why until now. I love Kasumi but…I don't belong with her? I don't understand it. I yearn for her and I need her. God Damn it! I'm in love with Kasumi!" "Hayabusa-sama?" Ryu looked up and tears were silently dripping from his eyes and he looked back. "Are you ok, Hayabusa-sama?"


	3. Kasumi's Heart and Ryu's Worse Nightmare

Chapter 3 – Kasumi's Heart and Ryu's Worse Nightmare

"Are you okay, Hayabusa-sama?" Ryu started to look back to see Kasumi sitting up on the bed "Hayabusa-sama?" He stood up, sat on the bed, pulled her into his arms, and held her "Thank god you're alright, Kasumi" She blushed slightly and put her arms around him "I should be thanking you for saving me, Hayabusa-sama" Ryu held her closer "I did it because I promised to protect you during my nine years of training" He stared at her as tears fell from her eyes "Hayabusa-sama, I…" Ryu wiped her tears "Sh, I'm going to take you home, alright?" Kasumi nodded. Ryu picked her up and took her to her home in the woods, sat her down and knocked.

Shiden answered the door moments later "Yes, Hayabusa?" Ayame stood behind him. Ryu cleared his throat "I have someone who would like to see you." He stepped to the side to reveal Kasumi standing there with tears sliding down her face fast "Daddy…Mommy" Shiden pulled the door wide open "Kasumi, is that really you?" she smiled and ran into father's arms and cried "Dad, I missed you and mom so much!" Ayame joined in on the hug "Oh my baby, we've missed you too!" Ayame took Kasumi inside as Shiden shook Ryu's hand "Thank you for saving her" Ryu nodded and let go of his hand and walked away. Kasumi saw him disappear and green and red leafs took his place.

Days passed and Ryu sat in a tree thinking "what Hayate said to me that day…Still haunts me… The words keep me away from Kasumi." He looked up at the sun rising "Damn it Hayate." "Hayabusa-sama!" Ryu turned to see Kasumi smiling at him and she jumped up and sat next to him "I haven't seen you in a while, Hayabusa-sama." He looks at the water "I've been…busy" Kasumi looks at him "Oh? Is dat so?" He looked at her as she looked away "A certain little birdie told me you liked me" Ryu jumped up "who told you! Was it Zack! God damn it, I'm going to kick his hippy ass into next week!" Kasumi laughed "So, it is true" Ryu sat back down "No, it's not!" Kasumi gasped "Oh, I see. Well, I have to go then. Brad asked me to join him for a drink tonight." With that she left quickly. Ryu sighed and left the village.

(With Kasumi)

Brad Wong smiled "So, are you happy to be home?" She nodded "Oh, yeah. It feels great." Her smile faded. Brad looked at her "What's the matter?" Kasumi shook her head "Hayabusa-sama, told me he didn't like me…" Brad sat up straight "That's weird… We all taught he did" Kasumi stood up "I got to go." With that Kasumi ran out and walked to Ryu's house then knocked. "Hayabusa?" the door slowly opened and she walked in "Hayabusa-sama?" she turned the lights on and what she expected to be there wasn't anymore "Where is he?" She ran to his room and saw everything but the furniture was gone. She backed up against the wall, fell to floor and began to cry "He couldn't of left, no its just a dream.. Yeah that's it... This is just a bad dream." All of sudden, Zack walked into the house "Kasumi?" She jumped "Y-yes?" "What are you doing in here?" Kasumi wiped her face "I came to talk to Hayabusa." Zack hugged her "He left, Kasumi…" "Why!" He held her tight "I don't know" Zack picked her up but she screamed while crying "No! Put me down and leave please!" He put her down and left just like that.

Couple days flew by and Kasumi didn't move from Ryu's house. She just laid in his bed and only got up a couple times to use the bathroom and shower. She didn't eat. Her heart was ripped out of her body and stabbed in front of her eyes "He's gone… because of me…" Zack stayed by Ryu's house; that is until everything turned black. The days worse nightmare has only just begun for the village that protected the Shinobi Clan.

When Zack awoke, he smelled fire and once he opened his eyes, he let out a horrified yell "NO!" Ryu's house was in flames, the time was running out for Kasumi but no one knew how late it was for Kasumi. Zack sprinted towards the burning house when Hayate and Tina tackled him to the dirt "Don't Zack!" Zack's eyes were shacking "Why! Kasumi is going to die in there!" Hayate turned towards the house as his mother and father came running to the scene "K-Kasumi!" Ayame's eyes got small quickly hearing her daughter's name "My baby girl is in there!" Zack nodded to her with fear. Shiden broke down the door to the flaming house and ran inside. Ayame screamed "SHIDEN!"

Minutes flew by and they stood there praying that Kasumi was alive and Shiden was safe. Hayate hugged his worried and shaking mother as Zack and Tina yelled "HAYATE, LADY AYAME MOVE!" but it was too late they got struck in the back and was knocked out cold. Bombs started hitting the village at lightning speed.

Ryu returned with bags in hand 3 hours later after the bombing happened and saw the horrifying damage "Hayate? Zack! Anybody!" He looked to the right and saw Shiden kneeling over Hayate and runs over to him "Sir, Shiden?" "They killed my daughter… My Kasumi… They took my Ayame… Hayabusa, they killed my daughter Kasumi." Ryu's eyes got small and his bags dropped to the ground "Wha-What?" Shiden held up Kasumi's blue wrist band with the Shinobi clan symbol, it was cover in blood. Ryu's eyes narrowed and his fists shook " I swear to save your wife and get revenge for you sir" Shiden looked at him with belief "Genra and Tengu took Ayame and killed Kasumi…"

(TO BE CONTINUED…)


	4. The First Kiss

Chapter 4 – The First Kiss

A laugh echoed from behind Ryu and Shiden, Ryu turned quickly to see Tengu and Genra clapping "Very good, Shiden. But just so you enjoy killing your lovely daughter Kasumi. Poor poor thing was suffering and in pain from a broken heart. She didn't fight back against us; she went down so quickly and made it so quiet." Shiden clenched his fists "Kasumi would never be so weak and stupid!" Genra laughed "Ryu, why don't you explain to Kasumi's Father and Trainer why kasumi never left your house for at least six days?"

Shiden looked at Ryu and stood up "What did you do to my daughter, Hayabusa?" Ryu turned and looked at him "I told her that I didn't like her because I was waiting for the right time to tell her, but I didn't expect this to happen to her… I really didn't know how she felt about me." Shiden's eyes narrowed "I see. Hayabusa, I have no use for you anymore. Now get out of my village!" Ryu turned as Genra laughed and threw Kasumi's body in front of them. Her skin that used to be full of color like her cherry blossom trees is now pale like a bed sheet; her blue ninja outfit is soaked in blood and burnt. Her hair that was always in a long tail was now covering her face up and slung on the dirt.

Tengu pulled Ayame from behind him "And your wife is next Shiden." Ayame opened her eyes not knowing what her first sight would be. She didn't think the first thing she saw would be her daughter, lying on the dirt dead and her flawless skin stained with blood. Her eyes grew small as she screamed at the top of her lung "Noo!" Ryu finally had enough of this torment and appeared behind Genra and Tengu, knocked Ayame out of their grasp and punched them both in the face and sent them flying into Jann Lee and Hitomi's fists.

Ayame slipped her hands around Kasumi's head and pulled her into her loving arms and cried "My poor baby… You did not deserve this…" Ayame kissed her daughters forehead "I am so sorry Kasumi.. You were suffering and I was too stupid to even notice it…" Ryu, Hitomi, and Jann Lee began to wail on Tengu and Genra as quickly as possible. Ayane comes out of nowhere and pulls Ayame to her feet making her drop Kasumi and runs forcing Ayame to leave her daughter lying on the ground. Ayame screamed with tears streaming down her face "Ayane, let go of me now!"

Genra dodged Ryu's attack and quickly gripped Kasumi's throat as Shiden stopped Ayane. Ayame turned to run back to her daughter and gasped. Genra smirked with blood soaking his lips and started laughing "You are all fools! You truly believe fighting will bring this poor soul back from the dead?" Ryu's eyes glanced at Kasumi and quickly grabbed Genra's arm that is holding Kasumi and broke it by slamming his elbow in the middle of Genra's arm causing him to drop Kasumi and holler in pain. Ryu stood with blood across his left eye "Don't you dare touch, Kasumi again or else your insides will be all over the dirt and spread across these lands!"

Ryu stood over Kasumi like a dog protecting his or her master; He was serious. Shiden and Ayame gulped and watched Ryu in fear. Ryu took his feet and sweeps them under Kasumi, lifts her up into the air and catches her and lifts her into his arms. Genra stood there and then bursts out laughing like a nut case. Ryu stands straight "What are you laughing about?" Genra smirks "Why protect a dead body?" "I believe she is not dead. I still feel a faint heartbeat. Nice job on your job Genra." His eyes widen "I was certain she was dead!" "Well, you were wrong." Ryu turned away from Genra as Kasumi opened her eyes at Genra running full speed at Ryu ready to stab him. She sat up, pushed herself out of his arms and took the hit for him and rolled onto the ground and a trail of blood lend to her.

Ryu looked "Kasumi!" Genra laughed "Stupid girl, rushing to your death again. You must have brain damage." Kasumi sat up slowly with a faint smile on her face "So, what… Love makes us do crazy things that are unexpected." Ryu looked at her and rushed to her side "Kasumi, I'm really sorry for what I said to you. I know this isn't a good time with Genra the jack ass standing there but I need to do this now." Kasumi looked in his eyes "What is it, Hayabusa?" Ryu pulled his lower half of his mask off revealing his nose, lips and chin; lifted her chin up, and pressed his lips against hers. Tears slid down her eyes as Ryu slid his hands behind her head keeping her from moving away from him.

Ayane clenched her fists as Genra walk up to the couple's reunion. Ayame was just about to yell when Jann Lee and Eliot tag team his ass to the dirt and slam their feet on top of him. Kasumi looked at Ryu "Ryu, I-I'm sorry…but…I don't think I will make it…" Ryu's eyes get big and pick her up "You will, my love." "Ryu-Sama!" Ryu turns to see Irene running to him Zack eyes her "Oh, hells no..." Ryu backs up and Irene jumps into him causing him to drop Kasumi and kisses him. Hitomi, Helena, and Leifang stand there with their mouths hanging open. Kasumi sighs and gets up and starts to stumble away in pain.

Helena and Hitomi go to help Kasumi but she smiles "Don't worry about me girls… I just need to walk it off… I'll be fine in a couple days." Kasumi continued to walk pass Tengu with a firing rage and completely loses her balance and falls into the lake. Hitomi lifts her up "Kasumi, I'm helping you no matter what you say." Kasumi narrows her eyes and shoves her away in rage "Just leave me alone please, Hitomi…" Hitomi slaps her back into the water as the same time as Leifang and Helena bring the smack down on Irene's ass for kissing Ryu.

Kasumi looks up at Hitomi in shock that her best friend just hit her. "Stop being stubborn! You're hurt and I will help you whether you like it or not." Kasumi sighs fine and Hitomi kneeled down, lifted Kasumi to her feet and wrapped her wounds up quickly as she could. Ryu shoved Hitomi away from Kasumi, pushed her up against a tree and force Kasumi to look at him "Kasumi, I love you and only you. That woman means nothing to me." He kissed her again. Kasumi cried and kissed him back. "I love you too, Ryu" he smiled "Kasumi, Let's go home." He picked her up and took her to his house and laid her down in bed, held her and soon after she fell asleep he pasted out.


	5. Memories of the Sweet Cherry Tree

Chapter 5 – Memories of the Sweet Cherry Tree

Morning snuck up on the village and Kasumi was already gone. Ryu woke up and looked to see his love gone "Kasumi?" He got up quickly and ran around the house "Where is she?" He put his clothes on and runs out of the house and down a dirt path then he heard singing and smirked. "Found you." Kasumi dove into the water and came back up. "Hey there, Kasumi." She turned quickly to see Ryu standing there leaning on a tree, she blushed and thought to herself 'well, at least he can't see my body…'

Ryu looked at her with a smile "Why didn't you wake me up, Kasumi?" She giggled "You looked so peaceful hugging my pillow. So I went to take a bath" He shook his head "You're crazy." She smiled "You're in love with a crazy person then." He walked over and sat down on a tree stump and he sighed. She swam over "What's the matter?" He looked at her "Just thinking Kasumi." She laid her head on his foot "About what?" He looked into her eyes then blushed "I still can't get this out of my mind." "What is it?" Ryu closed his eyes "That I might not be able to protect you…"

Kasumi looked at him "You are able to protect me, Ryu. You've done it millions of times." Ryu opened his eyes and grabs her hands "Kasumi, I couldn't protect you from getting kidnaped by your uncle Raido and I gave you a broken heart by leaving, then you almost got killed. So don't say I am able to protect you, when I myself hurts you" Kasumi looked into the water and pulls her hands out of his grip and pushes herself away from him "Until you say you can protect me, I have to stay away from you." Ryu narrowed his eyes, stands up and slides his shirt off along with his pants and shoes. Kasumi blushes "Wha-what are you doing! Put your clothes back on you Idoit!" He puts his feet into the water and smirks at her "I don't like you telling me what I can't do when it comes to you."

Kasumi gulps and her eyes lock on to her clothes hanging on a tree branch along with bra and underwear. "Okay, I'm sorry Ryu! Please, go now!" He gets into the water fully and laughs "No way kasumi. You made this mess and now you have to deal with it." She blushed harder and thinks 'maybe he'll stop if I stand up…Guys always stop when they see a girl naked.' Ryu was now in front of her and she stands up quickly revealing her naked body to him. His face turned red and backed away to get a good look at her. Her eyes were closed and hoping he would leave. She opened her eyes and saw that he was nowhere in sight and sighed of relief "Thank god he left…" but all of a sudden someone grabs her from behind.

She screamed and a hand covers her mouth. Tears started streaming down her face as she looked around for Ryu's clothes and they were gone as well. 'Oh no…I shouldn't have told Ryu to leave…now I might be…a victim of rape…' she felt her hands being tied up behind her back and she was pushed onto the grass. She felt eyes roaming up and down her body then she felts smile creep on to the persons face. She opened her eyes and looked at the person and her eyes widened "R-Ryu?" He stood there with a creepy smile on his face "Oh, Kasumi. You look so beautiful and innocent." She gulped "Ryu please let me go… I-I love you Ryu…Please" He chuckled and kneeled down to her and pulled her up to him and he kissed her neck "Don't worry, I'll be gentle my dear Kasumi." She shook her head with tears falling "Please Ryu! I don't want this! Not like this!"

He held her in his arms and she felt his skin rub up against her and felt poking and she blushed "Please Ryu, if you love me you'll stop." He smiled and pushed her back down and shoved himself inside her. Her scream echoed throughout the forest. She cried "R-Ryu…P-Please! Stop!" He rubbed her breasts as he had his way with her "Why aren't you fighting back, Kasumi? Do you like this?" She blushed more and felt gross but she couldn't help it, even though it was forced she was glad he was her first. Forced or not she loved him for him. "Ryu I-I love you." He kissed her with tongue and she kissed him back. "I love you too, Kasumi…"

Moments later after he released his seeds inside her, he released her and looked at her with a worried face. "Oh my god…Kasumi, I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me… I'm going home, don't follow me!" He ran home and started beating himself up. Kasumi put her clothes on and ran after him and hugged him "Stop it RYU!" He panted "No kasumi… I raped you…" Kasumi slapped him "I know that Ryu! At least it was you and not someone else! Come on, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you!" He looked at her "Kasumi, I'm sorry but I want you to leave and never turn to me." She cried "NO! Stop this none sense! I LOVE YOU WHY DON'T YOU GET IT!" He looked at her and stood up "I JUST FUCKING RAPED YOU, KASUMI!" Kasumi hugged him tighter "I don't care, Ryu…As long it was you I am happy."

Ryu couldn't believe what he was hearing, she was okay with it. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her "Kasumi, thank you…" She smiled back "Your welcome" She leaned her face to his and kissed him. He kissed her back and pushed her on to their bed and held her "Rest in my arms Kasumi…" She nodded and dozed off.


	6. Ryu Leaves and Kasumi's News

Chapter 6 – Ryu Leaves and Kasumi's News

Two weeks have pasted, since Ryu raped Kasumi and for some reason Kasumi has been hiding to much. Ryu doesn't understand why she won't let him touch her or sleep with her. Did he hurt her that much when he did that? Did she tell anyone? He sighed at the thoughts but he would talk to her about it tonight.

Ryu walked into the bedroom where kasumi was relaxing at "Kasumi, can we talk?" She sat up "Yes, what is it?" He sat on the bed and took her hands "Why are you hiding from me? Is there something you're not telling me? Are you afraid of me? Is that it? If so, I am really sorry…" Kasumi looked him in the eyes "Listen, Ryu. I didn't tell anyone what happen or anything… I am kind of scared but I will get over it, but I have been talking to one of my friends." His eyes got big "Wh-what!" She sighed "She is helping me and swore not to tell anyone." Ryu nodded and leaned into her and kissed her, she blushed and put her arms around him and lay down. He held her in his arms and whispered to her "I'm sorry, Kasumi, I feel so terrible for what I did to you that I can't even see us being together anymore."

Her eyes shook and she fought the tears from escaping her eyes "Why do you say that?" He put his head on her shoulder "Because of what I did to you… Plus… I'll be away on a mission here soon…in about 2 days." She couldn't believe it… He was leaving again. She pushed him away and ran out the door to her beloved friends and cried in Kokoro's arms. They all looked at her and Helena spoke first "What happened, Kasumi?" Hitomi frowned "Did he reject you?" She shook her head "I didn't tell him yet! He's leaving!" They looked at each other "What!" Hitomi ran to Ryu and glared at him "What the hell is wrong with?" Ryu looked at her "What are you talking about?" She clenched her fists "You're leaving in Kasumi's time of need?" Ryu scoffed "She doesn't need me. After what happened… I'm going to be leaving here in a little bit. I'll be gone for at least 2 years" Hitomi's mouth dropped

Ryu picked up his bags and walked away from her "Tell Kasumi I love her and I'll try to be back sooner." With that he disappeared and Hitomi returned to Kasumi and the others "He left Kasumi." She cried harder "Who's going to help me with this baby!" They all smile "We will Kasumi." She smiled and was prepared for this.

4 years has pasted since Ryu left, the village was rebuilt and Kasumi lived in a large house with her daughter. Her daughter's name is Sakura. Kasumi had her hair up in a tail and was wearing a dress and watching Sakura play in the garden with her pet bunny. Sakura's hair looked just like Ryu's hair color but her eyes were like Kasumi's. "Sakura, come inside and eat." "Okay, mommy!" Sakura ran inside and sat down and ate the honeydew fruit that Kasumi has prepared for her. "Mommy, do I have a daddy?" Kasumi frowned "I don't know baby… I haven't seen him since he left 4 years ago when I was pregnant with you. I never got a chance to tell him about you sweetie."

Kasumi heard a loud noise coming from the front door "Mommy, what's going on?" Kasumi got up "Stay here baby." She opened the front door and there stood Ryu "Ryu, is that you?" Ryu smiled and handed her roses and hugged her "I'm back" She blushed "Please come inside, there's someone I wish you to meet." They walked in and Kasumi enter the kitchen and Ryu followed her then stopped once he saw Sakura. "Who is that, Kasumi?" Kasumi looked at him "You're daughter, Sakura." He dropped his bag "She's mine? Whoa, hold the phone… How old is she?" Sakura went up to him "I'm three years old, going on four in three days!" Ryu looked at her "Why didn't you tell me before I left?" Kasumi sighed "I was scared and the others tried to tell you but you left me for a mission!" Ryu's eyes sank down to the little girl as she blushed "Are you my daddy?" Ryu picked her up "Yes, I am and I am sorry for leaving your mother." Sakura laughed "It's okay! I'm just glad to have a father!" Ryu smiled and kissed her on her forehead "Go and play while I talk to your mom." Sakura jumped down and went into the garden. Ryu and Kasumi went into the master bedroom

Kasumi sat on the bed "I've missed you, Ryu." Ryu stood in front of her "I've missed you too, Kasumi" He pushed her on the bed and crawled on her and kissed her "You don't know how much I've missed you my love." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back "I think I know how much." He kissed her neck and bit down hard and kasumi yelped "O-ouch..." He sat up on her "Don't think you're getting out of this scotch free missy." He pulled her under him and held her wrists to each pillow with a smile on his face.

Kasumi giggled "Ryu, come on…Enough with the roll playing.." He laughed and held her "I love you Kasumi." She giggled again "I love you too."


	7. The Worse Day of Sakura's Life

Chapter 7 – The Worse Day of Sakura's Life.

Kasumi walked outside to check the weather and something didn't feel right. Kokoro walked over with Eliot "Hey Kasumi, guess what?" She smiled "What?" Eliot blushed as Kokoro yelled it "I'm pregnant!" Kasumi hugged her "Congratulations!" Kokoro giggled "We're having twins." Kasumi laughed "That's great!" Eliot turned "Kasumi, take Kokoro inside your house now." Kokoro looked at him "Dear, what's wrong?" "Just get inside now!" Kokoro jetted inside Kasumi's house and grabbed Sakura and hid in a closet.

Sakura was scared after hearing her mother scream from her father's help. "Aunt Kokoro, what's going on?" Kokoro held her "I don't know Sakura." A woman walked through Kasumi in front of Ryu and Eliot's eyes. Kasumi fell to the floor. The woman grabbed Eliot and threw him into Ryu "My name is Isabella Sohma. I am an Evil Empress. Kasumi, the Princess of the Shinobi clan. Where is your child?" Kasumi got up quickly "None of your business wench!" Isabella smiled "If you won't tell me, I will be force to kill you in front of this village."

Kasumi flashed behind her, grabbed her arm, and punched her in the face but Isabella just stood there with a smile on her face "What are you!" Isabella grabbed Kasumi by the throat and lifted her up "I'm your queen bitch!" Isabella threw her through her house and Kasumi crashed through Sakura's bedroom. Kokoro peaked through the crack in the closet door and gasped "Oh, no…Kasumi…" Sakura looked too and threw open the closet doors and ran to Kasumi "Mommy! Are you okay?" Kasumi sat up quickly "Sakura hide!" "But mommy..." Isabella was standing behind Sakura "So, this is your daughter? I will be talking her with me to Lord Tengu" Kasumi grabbed Sakura quickly "No you won't! Tengu can burn in hell!"

Isabella kicked Kasumi back outside with Sakura. "Mom!" Sakura was crying. Kasumi pushed Sakura into Hitomi's arms "Take her and run for it! I'd rather die than let Tengu take my pride and joy away!" Hitomi nodded and ran. Ryu looked back to Kasumi as Isabella thrusted her hand through Kasumi's back "You stupid little skank. You think you can keep hiding your daughter from me? Ha! Think again!" Kasumi's scream pierced throughout the village. Ryu's eyes shook "K-Kasumi! You son of a bitch!" Within seconds Ryu ripped Isabella from Kasumi and ripped her in half. Hitomi suddenly came back.

Ryu turned and saw Kasumi's body was in dust and he yelled "No…KASUMI!" it echoed Sakura hugged her father and cried "No… not mommy!" Kokoro and Hitomi began to cry "Oh, Kasumi…" "Why are you guys crying? That was a fake a clone?" They all looked up and turned and Sakura yelled "Mommy!" Kasumi picked her up "I guess we need to move again huh?" They all nodded and disappeared to Shinobi Village where Hayate was at. "Brother! I'm home." Hayate eyed the child in his sister's arms and glared at Ryu "I told you to stay away from my sister, Hayabusa!" Kasumi slapped him "Shut up. I got him drunk and wanted him to be mine; my way and that's what happened. He ****ed like a dog" Ryu blushed and whispered "at least she didn't say the word…"


	8. one was a handful l here comes 2 Ryu! :

Chapter 8 – You thought one was a hand full… Here comes two more Ryu!

6 months have passed

Kasumi and Ryu finally got married and left Sakura to be watched by Kokoro and Eliot. Kokoro had a boy and a girl that month. Kasumi and Ryu went to a Resort to enjoy their honeymoon. Ryu laid on the bed "So, my dear wife. Do you want to get nuts tonight?" Kasumi giggled "Are you sure you want to have another kid?" Ryu laughed "I got protection this time" Kasumi laughed too "Then alright…" That night during their little love session they didn't know the protection broke… They went back home 3 weeks later when Kasumi started throwing up.

Kokoro noticed something strange about her dear friend Kasumi "Uhm, Kasumi can I talk to you in the other room please?" She nodded and followed Kokoro. "Are you okay?" Kasumi shrugged "Why?" Kokoro came straight out and basically yelled it "You're pregnant again." Ryu ran into the room "No fucking way! We used protection!" Kokoro sighed "Protection can always brakes" Ryu fell over "We're getting you checked out Kasumi." They called for Doctor Satori and he check her "She's having twins" Ryu suddenly fell over and blacked out

Kasumi stood over him "I guess I'm really fertile" she blushed and picked up Sakura "Baby guess what?" She smiled "What mommy?" "You're going to have two siblings" Sakura's eyes lit up "REALLY!" Kasumi nodded with a smile "Yes baby" Sakura danced around "YAY!"

TO BE CONTINUED :D


	9. It All Comes to An EndTime to Say Bye

Chapter 9 – It All Comes to An End; Time to Say Good-Bye.

It's been years now, Kasumi and Ryu has three kids now. They were all training to become ninja's like their parents. Sakura is now eighteen years old and a junior trainee, Toshi, and Kaida is seven years old and look just like Ryu. Speaking of Ryu and Kasumi, they were sitting in the fields watching them. Kasumi lays in Ryu's arms and sighs "They're all growing up so fast, darling" Ryu put his chin on her head "Yeah, they are." For some reason this day was oddly prefect. They didn't feel like anything was going to happen. They were all happy to be peaceful again, would it end? Let's hope not. Kasumi soon feel asleep in his arms without worry and Ryu leaned back against a tree and soon joined her.

Three hours later, Ryu had a major pounding in his head, he slowly opened his eyes and his vision was a little fuzzy but it all came clear when he heard his son yelling for his name. Ryu was surrounded in a circle of fire. Sakura held Kaida tight so she doesn't get hurt. Toshi continued to yell for his father to see if he was alive as Sakura was yelling for their mother. Ryu's eyes searched for Kasumi but she was nowhere in sight. "D-Damn it…" Eliot ran through the fire, tossed Ryu over his shoulder and dove out "Hey, Ryu. Are you okay?" The kids ran over to their father "Dad!" Ryu stood up "Where is my wife, Eliot?" Kokoro came running also "Eliot, Kasumi and Raido are fighting in the forest close to the Mountains!" Eliot nodded "Let's go and help her. Get the others and-"Ryu ran there with his kids fast on his heels

They arrived there just in time to see Kasumi get thrown onto the dirt and gets back up tackling Raido, to only get smack back down. Kaida screamed with fear "Mommy!" blood dripped off of Kasumi's lips and legs every time she moved. Ryu's eyes locked onto Raido who barely has a scratch on his body. He stood there laughing "Come on. You can't tell me that as my brother's daughter and that's all you got?" Kasumi started to make signs with her hands and started to glow with petals surrounding her. Hayate sat up from the ground "Kasumi, don't do it! Please stop!" Raido was doing the same move that almost killed Hayate years ago.

Kasumi yelled "Torn Sky Blast!" She shot her attack as so did Raido. They were equally matched. Kasumi took a step towards Raido and kept pushing herself like her father taught her. Raido laughed and made one hard push, pushing Kasumi back. Kasumi started shaking and panting. Ryu couldn't do anything besides watch his beloved wife fighting for her life, honor, and their family. He hated seeing her push to her limits like this. Hayate stood next to him "She won't last much longer, Ryu…" Sakura ran up to them "My mother will make it so stop being like this Uncle Hayate!" Hayate turned and slapped Sakura to the ground "Don't you ever get into my face, child! Your parents don't even belong together!" Kasumi heard her young daughter yelling for her and she looked over to see Kaida running to her. "Kaida turn back!"

Raido spotted Kaida and stopped his attack along with Kasumi and aimed it at her second daughter. Ayane screamed "KAIDA RUN!" In a split second, Kasumi quickly appeared, tossing Kaida out of the way and gets hit by the attack. Ayane runs over to her sister "Kasumi! Kasumi, are you alright!" She shook her sister. "WAKE UP KASUMI!" Hayate's eyes got big "Kasumi?" Sakura runs over to her Ayane and tears stained her eyes "M-mommy?" Raido laughed "Poor native girl. I knew she couldn't hold out to let her child die." With that Raido vanished into thin air. Ayane began to cry "This is all my fault… If I'd just decide to stop Kaida…" Ryu walked over and fell to his knees and lifted Kasumi into his arms.

"Kasumi, come on now. This is no time to play games. Not in front of your kids" Kasumi slowly opened her eyes half way. "Ryu…I-I'm so…sorry…I-I tried my best to protect Kaida…I-is she hurt?" Ayane shook her head "No sister. Kaida is fine and so will you." Ryu hushed Kasumi "I swear on my life you will be alright Kasumi." Kasumi shook her head slowly "No, Ryu… This is the end for me… I did all I could to help protect this family and village… I never really wanted to fight until I met you, Ryu… and now…I can live in a world without fighting…" Ryu ripped his mask off his face and threw it across the way "Kasumi, Look at me now…" Their eyes met "Please, Kasumi… I need you with me…I'll take care of you…You-you won't have to fight anymore! I promise you... Please Kasumi…I never thought I'd need someone like I need you…" tears fell from his face "Do you see how much I need you, Kasumi?"

"Ryu, Darling…please don't cry… I love you, Ryu Hayabusa…" Ryu pressed his lips onto hers as they shared a passionate kiss. He held her there firmly, not wanting it to end but she broke the kiss "Ryu…please… don't forget about…me…" with her last words, she closed her eyes and her head fell back. Ryu shook her "K-Kasumi…? Kasumi…? Come on, Kasumi you can't leave me now! Please GOD, DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! Y-you weren't supposed to die… We were made for each other!" Sakura, Toshi, and Kaida were all in tears. Sakura slammed her fists on the ground "It's not fair… Mother didn't deserve to die! Not like this…" Ryu kissed Kasumi's forehead "I'll miss you, my love for you are my light shining down on me… Please, wait for me up in heaven…" "Good bye, Kasumi… I will always love you because you are the love of my life and nobody can replace you in my life."

R.I.P

Mrs. Kasumi Hayabusa

Mother of 3, Wife, Loving Daughter, Sister

She Shall Be Missed

The End


End file.
